Sleeping Spells Galore
by Sweet Dreams Cafe
Summary: HMC. A bunch of craziness and latenight arguments from our favorite sorceror and his wife.


Sophie thought that what was happening was completely and utterly ludicrous. Not just the fact that Howl and her were up in the middle of the night quarreling over who would rock Morgan to sleep but also that Morgan was crying at the top of his lungs.

"Howl, for goodness sake! I'm always the one to wake up and suffer in the middle of the night" Sophie huffed indignantly, thinking it ridiculous but not willing to let go of her rights.

Howl furrowed his brows at her melodramatically and said, in an extremely loud whisper, "SUFFER? You? I'm always getting woken because of the brat"

The one shred of patience Sophie had left vanished, "Howl Jenkins! you're calling my- _our- _son a brat?" and then realizing the absurdity of it all, "the one who fills up the whole house with green slime is calling my well-tempered son" Howl scoffed at that, she ignored him and finished her sentence, "_a brat"_

Howl nodded, " He's so noisy" he made a face and grinned at Sophie.

She scowled back, "I will _never _speak to you again!" she wasn't whispering anymore.

"-but, _cariad!" _

Firmly keeping to her pledge she took Morgan out of his crib and held him close, as if for comfort, even though 'cariad' was always comforting from Howl. At that precise moment she had made up her mind to not talk to Howl for a very long time, she would drive him insane. She smiled a little to herself as she thought of all the cruel things she could do. Cut up his latest lavender and yellow suit and make it into a set of socks for Morgan or maybe _diapers. _She almost laughed at that thought.

"fine!" she heard Howl say and heard the blankets rustling around him, " I can always find some other pretty girl to have me"

She didn't even flinch and instead made little sounds at Morgan who was falling asleep.

"Some really pretty girl" Howl continued, "with blonde hair or at least real auburn"

Sophie automatically reached a hand to her red-gold hair then quickly let go when she heard Howl's chuckle. _Oh botheration! _Sophie placed Morgan back in his crib and shrugged at Howl wordlessly.

She slipped below the blankets as far away from Howl as the bed would allow. She closed her eyes, glad that Morgan was finally asleep and wishing he would stay asleep till morning. Even though her eyes were closed, she felt a presence looming over her. For a few seconds she was deciding whether to open her eyes or not but before she could even decide Howl had kissed the tip of her nose.

"Good Night Cariad" he whispered, close to her ear.

Determined to keep her pledge she shifted below the blankets and turned her back to him.

"Sophie!" his tone was desperate.

She ignored him.

"If you don't come back out the green slime will get you" he warned.

Sophie who wasn't sure whether Howl would actually do that or not wasn't about to take her chances. She shifted over and lifted the blankets off her face.

He didn't say anything, he just stared at her for a really long time, and she stared back a blush coming up her neck.

Finally she said, "what do you want?" it was that precise second that she realized she had spoken. He burst out laughing so loudly she worried Morgan would wake up again.

"You'll wake Morgan!" she exclaimed

Howl glanced at the crib and shook his head, "I put a spell on him"

Sophie was infuriated for two contrasting reasons. He put a spell on her son! That was dangerous! And he only now realized he could keep Morgan asleep with a spell, that mindless idiot!

He dropped down on to the bed and put his head close to hers.

"You only thought of keeping him silent with a spell when you needed it!" she accused, "you never wasted a moment feeling sorry for me! It's me who has to wake up several times at night to put him to sleep and you could of just kept him under a spell the whole time! UGH!"

Howl looked confused, then apologetic, "heh…sorry… Sophie…I didn't realize that until now"

"Oh botheration" she huffed again.

Howl put an arm around her waist and drew her close, planting another kiss on her nose, then moving down to her lips.

She was angry, had been angry _actually. _But he was so good at making her feel better.

"If it'll make you feel better I will put that spell on him every night" he offered huskily.

She smiled sweetly, "actually, love, there's something that would make me happier"

"what?" he leaned his forhead against hers.

"Don't put the spell on Morgan, put it on me" she paused, "make it that so no sound can wake me up" and so that she didn't give him a chance to think she kissed him back and happily obliged.

Soon he fell asleep and Sophie was left to watch him as she too fell asleep.

Two days later, Howl woke up with bags under his eyes. He came downstairs looking disheveled, miserable, and ungroomed.

"what's wrong?" Michael asked worriedly, putting on his coat and standing infront of the market chipping door.

"Morgan kept me up all night" Howl replied

Michael, confused, nodded briskly and left.

Howl slid into the kitchen and snaked his arms around Sophie, "Good Morning, _cariad" _his tone was not the usual, it had tiredness and irritation mixed in it.

"just in time for breakfast with me" she exclaimed, pecking him on the cheek. He didn't let go when she turned around.

"Sophie" his voice was tired and hoarse, "sometimes I doubt that you love me"

She looked confused, "me? Nonsense" she tried to move his hands, "let go, love, I need to get breakfast finished"

"No" Howl shook his head, "I'm sorry for always making you the one who has to take care of Morgan at night"

Sophie was glad he learned that part and told him so.

"but Sophie, I was up with you at all the times Morgan woke you up" he had his head on her shoulder, sleepily, making it very awkward since he usually towered over her.

"You were complaining, you mean" she told him, trying and failing to push him off her. She succeeded in making him cling harder.

"Sophie!" he groaned, "that was really mean of you, making me put that spell over you so that you could have a good night's sleep"

Morgan gurgled happily from his seat on the kitchen table, Howl smiled at him, never noticing that he was there the whole time.

She nodded hurriedly, kissing his cheek, "I know. I'm sorry" she expected him to let go now, but he didn't.

"Sophie" he growled, his head now pressed against her forehead, "Can we have turns with Morgan? Please?"

She laughed, surprised that he was willing to do that, "That's fine with me"

He then blinked and growled at himself, "I'm such an idiot," he paused, "Sophie can we please put a sleeping spell over Morgan? Please?"

She laughed harder and so did Morgan from his seat, "Only to keep him from hearing noise to wake him up. He should wake up when he's hungry" she decided.

Howl nodded happily.

"let me go now"

"one thing first, cariad" Howl said hurriedly and kissed her.

"Eww" came Calcifer's wispy voice, "can you to get a room?"

Sophie blushed and Howl grinned at Calcifer, "we weren't doing anything" he let go of Sophie.

This was soo crappy! I don't even know if it's a one-shot or to be continued……….

Please review though!


End file.
